Nightmares
by dragonprincess1988
Summary: Robin has been having some troubles with nightmares lately, but he's not the only one.


Robin was running as fast as he could through the rain. It was dark and cold. Had it not been for the fact he knew where he was going Robin could have easily been lost in the cloudy darkness of the night. He was late and needed to hurry before he missed it. Robin was breathing heavy, turning sharp turns left and right. He could barely feel the rain pouring down on him, soaking his clothes right through, and Robin didn't care either. He was late, really late. All he could think was; Oh man; mom and dad are going to kill me for missing the show. I knew I should have left earlier. Robin raced into a tent where he found his parents waiting for him.

His mother looked at him in slight disappointment. "Richard, where have you been? You're late, and we've been waiting for you."

Robin looked down at the ground. "I know, I'm sorry, mom."

His mother gave him a small tight hug. "It's okay, now hurry your father has your outfit."

Robin ran to his father and hurried to get dressed. As always the Grayson family's tradition was to give each other hugs and tell each other good luck before the performance, but due to Robin's tardiness the tradition was cut short. The family gave each other fast hugs and rambled off a quick good luck before his parents entered the stage.

Robin walked to the side of the curtain to watch his parents perform like always. Robin pulled the curtain back to look. The sight was horrifying; he looked up to see both of his parents falling to the ground. Robin screamed and ran forward. That was when he awoke, panting and in a cold sweat. Robin turned on his light, and wiped the sweat from his face. He got up, got dressed, and headed to the one person he thought could help him.

Raven walked over to her door and opened it slightly after hearing a quiet knocking. "Robin what is it? It's late, you should be sleeping."

Robin looked at her and spoke quietly so he wouldn't wake the others. "I had the nightmare again."

Raven sighed silently to herself, "Come in."

Robin walked into Raven's dark cold room and sat on her bed. "I came to you because I figured you know a little something about nightmares after all…" Robin trailed off not wanting to upset the only person that could potentially help him.

Raven looked at him knowing what he was about to say, but decided not to dwell on it. "I guess we should start with what was the nightmare this time?"

Robin just gave Raven a look of why do you ask, you already know. "It was the night my parents died."

Raven looked at him slightly concerned. "You've been having that one a lot lately, is there any particular reason?"

Robin just looked down at the carpet. "I don't think so."

Raven wasn't sure what to say or do, so she did the only thing she could think of at that precise moment. Raven avoided the entire conversation. "I need some herbal tea, how about you?" Raven didn't even wait for Robin to answer. She stood straight up and headed to the kitchen.

Robin sat on her bed dazed and confused for a moment, and then followed Raven to the kitchen. "Wow Raven, normally you're a little more subtle when you're avoiding a conversation."

Raven just looked at Robin not really sure how to approach the situation. "I have no idea what you're talking about, I just happen to like my herbal tea, thank you."

Robin chuckled a little and just agreed. "So is this a private tea party or do friends get to join in, as well?"

Raven gave Robin a weak smile as she passed him a cup. "So want to talk about it?"

Robin glanced up at her quickly in the middle of a sip, nearly spilling the tea all over himself. "I don't know. I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable."

Raven gave him a quick look over. "Robin I'm always uncomfortable around you, so what's another moment in another day."

Robin glared at her. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Raven just smiled. "Well, you are rather cheerful and I'm well, rather not. Anyone that lacks vast amounts of merriment would be uncomfortable around you, Mr. Happy-go-lucky."

Robin was a little shocked and insulted, but quickly understood. "I had no idea I made you so uncomfortable, Raven."

Raven softened her voice. "Don't be hurt. It's just me; no one should care how I feel after everything I've put this team through."

Robin looked absolutely stunned now. "Raven we're your friends. It doesn't matter what you put us through or what mistakes you make that is never going to change. I honestly believe it's like that with anyone of us. Look at Beast Boy! If we were going to stop being friends with someone because of mistakes made I think he would be the first to go. Then again there's always the Red X mistake I made." Robin looked down at the floor once again.

Raven stared at him with a bright face. It was like a light went off in her head. "Robin I know why you've been having that nightmare now."

Robin looked up at her with confusion. "Oh, really, you do? Would you like to enlighten me, then?

Raven looked at him like it should be obvious. "Robin, you blame yourself for too many things. You think you're responsible for your parents' deaths. You blame yourself for the whole Red X thing, and not being able to stop the prophecy of my birth from coming true even though we've defeated Trigon. You need to let all of those things go, and realize that no matter how much you fight, no matter how many good things you do you can't control everything. Sometimes things happen that we can't change. You need to come to grips with the fact that sometimes all we can do is deal with the task at hand and learn from the mistakes we've made. Unfortunately for Beast Boy he will never learn anything no matter how hard we try." Raven poured more tea into their cups expecting to hear some sort of argument back, but instead all she received from Robin was a tight hug and a small chuckle.

After Robin released Raven from their embrace he simply told her good night and headed back to his room to get some sleep. Raven sat at the table finishing her tea thinking to herself I'm glad I could help Robin with his nightmare problem, now if I could only tackle my own. By the time Raven had finished her tea the sun was coming up, and she decided to go up to the roof to meditate.

Raven was completely lost in her meditation when she went flying backwards from being hit by an unknown object. As Raven slowly opened her eyes she saw a blurry image of Beast Boy standing over her. "What happened?" Raven sat up slowly.

Beast Boy helped her to her feet. "I sort of flew into you. I'm sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going. Plus, I was trying to get back into the tower before anyone woke up."

Raven shook her head a little bit. "Clearly you failed at that mission. Where were you any way? We missed you at dinner last night. Not that I had a problem with missing out on your tofu fantastic platter or whatever you call it."

Beast Boy just stared at her oddly. Then he raised his voice to an unprecedented level. "I call it The Fantastic Tofu Platter of Doom!"

Raven backed away a few feet looked at Beast Boy like he was completely out of his mind and simply said, "Right, and you were where last night?"

Beast Boy looked passed Raven not wanting to admit to her where he was or what he was doing, but he knew there was no way to avoid her piercing gaze. "I was with Terra. Sometimes I just go down there and sit. I know it sounds crazy, but sometimes I talk to her, just to vent and to get stuff out. I feel like even though she's a statue she can still hear me. I know how childish that sounds, but it's how I deal." Beast Boy turned and was staring straight into Raven's violet eyes afraid of what she would say.

Raven was gazing right back at him. "Well, that doesn't sound extremely childish to me. At least you're dealing with your emotions and how you feel, unlike some people." Raven wasn't really surprised that Beast Boy didn't get the hint.

Beast Boy just kind of looked at Raven with a confused face and headed to his room.

As Beast Boy was walking away Raven called back to him, "You actually had a mature conversation with me, I'm amazed." Raven giggled a little.

Beast Boy turned back to face her. "Hey, even I can act normal sometimes." Beast Boy then walked out of Raven's view and disappeared off the roof.

Raven returned to meditating until breakfast with the rest of the Titans. She walked into the kitchen and everyone was buzzing about getting their favorite foods on the table. Raven walked over to grab a cup of herbal tea, but as she was pouring a hand was placed on hers. "Robin, can I help you?"

Robin removed his hand from Raven's. "I just wanted to thank you for last night. I slept like a log. I guess all I needed was a friend to tell me to grow up."

Raven chuckled a little and returned to pouring her tea. "That's what I'm here for, to let you know when you're being childish. Unfortunately, Beast Boy never really takes the hint."

Robin laughed a little, as well. "Well, he's Beast Boy, what do you expect? At least he gives us something to laugh at?"

Raven shrugged at Robin. "Yeah, I guess, just not his jokes." Raven and Robin giggled together.

Robin glanced back at Raven. "Are you okay? You seem rather pale, well more than usual that is."

Raven put her hand on her head. "Yeah, I just haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately."

Robin started to feel bad. He began to almost blame himself. "I'm sorry. It's because of me, isn't it?"

Raven looked up at him. "No, in fact it's a lot like you said. I know a little something about nightmares. So, you see you aren't alone."

Robin turned to her. "Well, if you want after breakfast we can talk."

Raven had to think about it for a moment. She then nodded to Robin in agreement. "I think I would like that. After all, who better to help me with my nightmares than someone who just got over his own?" They both nodded to one another and headed to the table.

The team wasn't even finished with breakfast when the alarm rang through the entire tower. Cyborg started checking the systems to see if it was a malfunction because he didn't see anything on the radar. Robin walked over to him to see what the problem was.

All of the sudden Cyborg stopped completely. "That isn't a good thing."

Robin was concerned now. "What is it?"

Cyborg walked a little farther away so the others wouldn't be able to hear their conversation. "It's Slade, which normally I wouldn't even think twice about."

Robin was growing slightly impatient. "Uh-huh, so what's the problem this time?"

Cyborg looked past Robin and was staring straight at Beast Boy. "Slade is down at the site where Terra… well you know."

Robin glanced from Cyborg to Beast Boy and back to Cyborg. "It doesn't matter we have to go see what Slade is up to. I just hope Beast Boy can keep himself in line."

Cyborg shrugged at Robin. "Well hey, if not we could always have Starfire blast him with a star bolt." Cyborg was chuckling, but Robin didn't look the least bit amused.

Robin turned to face the rest of the team. "It's time to go, we've got to stop Slade." Robin headed to his R-Cycle and the rest of the Titans followed.

When the team arrived they saw Slade sitting there watching his robot army trying to remove Terra. Immediately Beast Boy transformed into a rhino and rammed Slade from behind.

Cyborg looked at Robin. "So much for that whole hoping Beast Boy could control himself plan. We always have the Starfire blasting him plan, though."

Robin just glared back at him and race forward with the rest of the titans. Beast Boy was ramming Slade and thrashing him into every wall. The rest of the Titans were cut off from them by the robot army. Starfire was throwing star bolts as fast as she could, but was getting no where fast. Cyborg was using his sonic cannon to blast rows of the robots at one time, yet there seemed to be no end to them. Raven was whipping boulders into large groups of the robots with her dark aura, which seemed to work, but only slightly. Robin was using every gadget and martial arts move he had, and still there seemed to be no movement forward toward Beast Boy and Slade.

Starfire was becoming frustrated. "There is no use in this." Her anger was so great that she picked up a large slab of rock with at least a dozen robots standing on it and crashed it into a nearby wall.

Raven had finally made her way over to where Beast Boy and Slade were fighting when Slade had grabbed Beast Boy's tail and throw him backward. Beast Boy was too out of it to transform, and Raven was too busy fighting off robots to help him. So instead, she called over to Starfire for help. "Starfire, get Beast Boy!"

Starfire was flying over as swiftly as possible, but it just wasn't fast enough. Beast Boy had gone soaring into Terra. Within mere moments it seemed like Beast Boy's entire world had fallen apart, much like Terra, the statue. Every single one of the Titans had frozen in that one moment, silent and terrified all of them stood there looking at what was and what would never be again. Slade and his robot army disappeared as Beast Boy fell to his knees in despair. The entire team was mortified and stayed there for what seemed like hours. Finally, Beast Boy rose to his feet and walked out. The moment he reached the surface, Beast Boy transformed into a crow and flew away. The others returned to the tower expecting Beast Boy to be there.

Starfire flew into the living room where all the other Titans were. "I've searched the entire tower and Beast Boy is nowhere to be found."

Cyborg looked up at her. "I've checked all of the sensors there's no sign of BB or Slade."

Robin was sitting on the couch, not moving or looking up at anyone. "Maybe we should just let him go. I'm sure he'll come back when he's ready. Beast Boy is probably just clearing his head and trying to deal with the events of the day. I think we should all go and try to get some sleep." Robin walked out of the room leaving the rest of the titans sitting there.

Raven was the first to leave the group after Robin. She walked into her room, took off her cloak, and was about to get in bed when she heard someone knocking at her door softly. Raven walked over to her door and opened it expecting it to be Starfire wanting to talk or something. "What do you want? Oh, Robin I wasn't expecting you to be knocking on my door. Something I can help you with?"

Robin was feeling a little uncomfortable after the day's events and assumed Raven had felt the same. "I told you we would talk after breakfast; sadly this was the first chance either one of us had gotten. I also wouldn't be surprised if tonight was riddled with nightmares."

Raven had gestured for Robin to come in. "Why, do you plan to blame yourself for Beast Boy's incident today?"

Robin went over and sat on Raven's bed much like he did the night before. "No, it's just that you said that you've been having nightmares lately and seeing as how I don't know what they pertain to I thought maybe Beast Boy's incident, as you put it, might lead you to some more nightmares."

Raven walked over and sat next to him on the bed. "The moment I start to dream about Beast Boy is the moment I have truly gone insane. That's a nightmare I don't think I could handle."

Robin just smiled slightly. "So now that we have officially gotten off of subject, what are you're nightmares about any way?"

Raven used her aura to slam her door shut. She then turned to Robin. "I think it would be easier to show you."

Robin looked confused. "You can do that?"

Raven smiled shyly. "Yes, you and I have a bond, remember?"

Robin turned to face her. "Okay, let's do it."

They both moved to the floor and sat across from one another. Raven grabbed a hold of Robin's hands and placed them with the palms up. She then placed her hands underneath his, and began reciting an incantation.

Before he knew it Robin was transported to a frightening world. It was dark and cold. The only light was from a growing fire that sought to consume everything. The mere place put Robin on edge, but not knowing what lye ahead unnerved him even more.

Looking around Robin noticed that he couldn't even find Raven. He started calling her name with no answer. Before long worry set in. He feared that Raven's dream was death or even worse hell itself. Every moment that passed more and more doubt that he would find Raven swept into Robin's mind. He was beginning to feel like finding her and getting out of this horrid nightmare was hopeless. The longer Robin searched the more he felt like he would die in this awful place. That was until he stumbled across one of Raven's dark blue shoes. Robin had no real understanding, but for some strange reason finding Raven's shoe made him believe he could find her, and that made it that much more important to him, as well. Unlike before, Robin was moving at a pace of a cheetah. Running as hastily as possible with lifted spirits that he would indeed find Raven, Robin searched vigilantly. He then came across a torn piece of her cloak, and started to move even quicker. A few steps away from that was her other shoe. Every couple of feet Robin was finding more and more torn pieces of Raven's clothing. Some of the pieces had blood on them. This worried Robin more than anything, and he knew he must find her before this nightmare claimed her life.

As Robin began to climb over a large pile of rocks he could hear Raven screaming in pain. The sound was deafening, it sounded like she was fighting a battle and losing. As Robin pulled himself up and over the large boulder at the top of the pile, he saw Raven being thrown into a rock formation and landing hard on the ground. Raven was bleeding and looked like she could barely fight. Robin turned his gaze to see what threw her and all he could do was gasp. What Robin saw would have surprised him, but knowing Raven made him think it should have been obvious. A fifty-foot Trigon giving Raven a massive beating wasn't so hard to grasp after everything they had been through.

Robin slid down the rocks, and ran over to where Raven was laying on the ground. "Need some help defeating the over grown imp?"

Raven turned over on her back and looked at Robin. "It won't be easy."

Robin helped Raven to her feet. "Oh, easy is boring any way."

The pair of them attacked Trigon with everything they had.

As the cloud of smoke dissipated Trigon stood laughing. "Is that the best you can do? It really tickled."

Raven moved over to the side near a rock collection. "This is pointless. There's no way to beat him."

Robin was panting. "Why do you say that? We beat him before, didn't we?"

Raven was catching her breath, as well. "Yeah, but you're forgetting this isn't like before. I don't think a nice little, believe and it will all be okay, pep talk is going to do it. This is my nightmare, and it doesn't work that way."

Robin stood up staring at Raven. "That's just it. It's your nightmare. So take control and beat him. Trigon is only that big because you let him be. You have to realize he doesn't rule your life anymore. Trigon doesn't decide who you are going to be. Only you can do that. No one can make you into anything. We all choose what we want to be."

Raven looked at her broken and bruised skin. "I don't know if I can do it alone."

Robin gave her a smile. "You will never have to do it alone. Your friends are always here for you. Just ask and help will always be there."

Raven smiled back at him. "Robin, I'm asking."

The two of them joined hands and a flash of light swept over the entire place, knocking both of them out cold. Raven and Robin awoke laying flat on Raven's carpet in her room, breathing heavily.

Robin sat up slowly holding his head. "Does that mean that we won?"

Raven quickly followed suit. "Yeah, I think."

Robin stood up and helped Raven to do the same. "Raven, good job in dealing with both of our nightmares. Oh, and just in time for breakfast too, this is good."

Raven shook her head slightly. "Do all men think about food constantly, or is that just you."

Raven and Robin started to laugh and headed to the kitchen. When they arrived, the scene was not as they had expected. Cyborg and Starfire were sitting at the table eating silently, and there was no sign of Beast Boy.

Cyborg looked up from his barely eating platter of food when Raven and Robin walked in. "BB never came back. There's no sign off him on the radar still, and I've tried searching everything and every where I can think of. Rob, what if he never comes back?"

Robin walked over and placed a hand on Cyborg's medal shoulder. "We'll find him, but in order to conduct an impeccable search everyone has to be at the top of their game. So eat up, and then we'll leave."

The four of them sat in silence and ate. Then they left to search the city for Beast Boy. It was like that for four days, until one morning while they sat and ate breakfast in silence the alarm went off.

Robin looked up almost in shock that the alarm sounded. "Cy, what is it?"

Cyborg walked over to the sensors and started to examine them. "It looks like someone broke into the tower."

Starfire looked up. "Where did they enter from?"

Cyborg was searching for the entry point on the screens. "It looks like Rae's room."

Raven stood up. She was rather surprised. "No one should ever go into my room, alone."

The four titans ran into Raven's room and found Beast Boy passed out on her bed.

Robin walked over to check on his friend. "Someone should take him up to the medical wing."

Starfire flew over and grabbed Beast Boy off of Raven's bed. "I'll do it."

Raven walked over and shut the window that Beast Boy climbed through and then the three remaining Titans followed Starfire and Beast Boy to the medical wing. It was another two days before Beast Boy awoke.

Raven was sitting next to his bed reading one of her books when she noticed that Beast Boy was awake. "You're up. Good, why did you break into my room and pass out?"

Beast Boy shook his head a little. "Well, funny thing about that. When you're flying in from that side of the building your room is actually closer than mine."

Raven just looked at him funny and left to get the other Titans. When the others came into the room they had a lot of questions for Beast Boy, but Starfire decided it would be best to allow him to relax. "Beast Boy can tell us everything we want to know once he is feeling better, but for now I think we should allow him to rest."

That evening the titans where all sitting on the couch, watching TV, when Beast Boy had come down to join them. Cyborg welcomed Beast Boy to sit in a seat next to him. Beast Boy gladly accepted his invitation. After a short while the questions started up again.

Starfire was the first to start the questioning. She got up and flew next to Beast Boy. "Where did you go?"

Beast Boy was expecting this. "I visited all of the places Terra took me before she was turned to stone."

Cyborg looked at him kind of curious. "That took four days? Why?"

Beast Boy just sighed. "I guess I just didn't feel like I could come back here, not after what happened. Then I realized that it probably affected all of you too, and I thought I should be with my friends because who else would understand how I'm feeling right now."

Cyborg was glad his friend was back, but he was also thinking of something else. "So, is anyone else hungry?"

Raven looked over to Robin. "I guess all men only think of food, and it's not just you."

Everyone laughed while Beast Boy called for a pizza. Robin, not wanting anyone to fight, ran over to Beast Boy and told him to get a plain cheese pizza. When the pizza arrived no one was more enthusiastic about eating than Cyborg. Everyone sat down at the table and began to eat. The room was silent, minus the massive amounts of chewing.

In the middle of eating Beast Boy turned his gaze to Robin. "Did you guys find Slade, or figure out what he was up to?"

Robin wasn't exactly sure how he should put it. "Um, well, you see, we looked for both of you with no success. Then when you didn't come back we focused all of our attention on finding you."

Beast Boy was clearly upset. "You mean while we're sitting here eating pizza Slade is still out there, and we have no idea where he is. Slade has to pay for what he did to Terra and all of us." Beast Boy was breathing heavily, and looked like he was about to collapse.

Raven walked over to Beast Boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay. We'll find Slade and he will pay for everything, but right now you need to calm down. You are in no shape to go out fighting anything, not alone Slade. Not to mention the fact that we have no idea where to find him."

Beast Boy shoved her hand away. "That's just because you aren't looking hard enough. I'm sure if you guys actually put in some effort we wouldn't be sitting here having this conversation."

Cyborg was insulted now, and even though he knew Beast Boy was only acting this way because of his grief, Cyborg was still upset with Beast Boy. "Look man, we've been trying everything. Every single one of us is exhausted. We have put all of our efforts into finding you, the least you could do is say thank you. I also have every sensor known to man looking for any trace of Slade. The truth is all we can do is sit here and wait."

Beast Boy was furious. He slammed his fist on the table and pizza and soda went flying every where, including the recently cleaned dishes. "You're telling me that the Teen Titans, the very people that protect the city have no choice but to sit here and wait for Slade to attack. That just isn't right, and I would like to think that Robin is sitting there thinking this entire plan is unacceptable."

Robin stood up at this point. "I may not like this plan, but it's the only one we've got. When Slade attacks we'll be there, and then we will take him down and that is that."

Starfire was just sitting there looking at the guys practically at each others throats. Raven couldn't take the tension in the room any longer. There anger was starting to become her own, and everyone knew that would be a bad thing. Raven surrounded herself in her dark aura and transported herself back to her room.

Beast Boy just watched as Raven fled the room. "Oh, what, poor baby couldn't handle her emotions. How pathetic is that?"

Robin was appalled by the way Beast Boy was acting, and he knew that Raven could still hear them. "What in the world is wrong with you? You know that Raven's powers are connected to her emotions, and with the way you're acting I wouldn't be surprised if she left to keep from smashing your head into a wall." Robin then left the kitchen to check on Raven.

After that, Beast Boy stormed out of the kitchen and headed to his room, leaving Starfire and Cyborg to clean up.

Cyborg just looked around at the mess that the kitchen had become. "We had pizza, that was suppose to be an easy clean up. Oh, well I'll wash, you dry?"

Starfire flew over to the sink. "Sounds good to me, then I'll get the food off the ceiling and you can clean the floor."

Raven was in her room meditating feeling horrible about herself after what Beast Boy said when she heard knocking at her door. "Go away! I'm trying to meditate, and I don't need anything from anyone."

Robin could tell that she was hurt. "Raven, it's Robin. Please let me in."

Raven wasn't in the mood for Robin to make excuses for Beast Boy. "No, I'm fine. I would just like to meditate."

Robin could sense her anger growing with every word. "Raven, don't shut out all of your friends just because one upset you. I'm not excusing what he did. I just want to make sure you're okay."

Raven didn't know why, but she had actually started to cry. Raven realized that she would have to let Robin in if she was ever going to get back to meditating. "Fine, just give me a second to clean up." Raven walked into her bathroom and ran cold water over her face so Robin wouldn't be able to tell she was crying. Then Raven walked over and opened the door for Robin.

Robin looked around really quickly making sure Raven hadn't cast any spells on Beast Boy or anything. He wasn't really sure what Raven was capable of when she was that angry. "Are you okay?"

Raven just kind of looked at him with a face that said no. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Robin stared into her big violet eyes. "Raven, it is okay to be mad at Beast Boy as long as you don't hurt anyone."

Raven just stared back at Robin. "So, basically don't be mad at Beast Boy."

Robin giggled a bit. "I guess we're going to have to work on letting out emotions, but not letting out all of every emotion.

Raven gave him a weak smile back. "Yeah, should be loads of fun."

Robin grinned back at her. "So, you're sure you're okay?"

Raven gave him a small hug. "Yeah, I'm great. I think I'm just going to head up to the roof to meditate, incase any of you need me."

Robin gave Raven a hug back. "Okay, and if I see Beast Boy I have no idea where you are, and I'll be sure to tell him that he should just lye low."

Raven walked Robin to the door. "Thank you."

Robin walked out into the hallway. "No problem, don't mention it."

Raven transported herself to the roof, and walked over to a nice spot to meditate. She was floating with her legs crossed under her, dwelling on what Robin had said. Raven was thinking maybe it was possible to let out pieces of her emotions in any instance without her powers going haywire. Unfortunately, figuring out how would take time and practice, and who knew what her powers would do if they were unstable for that long. Raven had decided that not even bothering would be best; after all she had lived this way her entire life. She saw no reason to change a tactic that was clearly working. All of sudden Raven was torn from her thoughts when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

She turned to see a bright green hand gently lying on her left shoulder. "Beast Boy, what do you want?"

As Beast Boy slowly lifted his hand from Raven's warm shoulder he looked up at her. "I'm sorry about what I said. I acted like a real jerk. It's just Terra was my rock, so to speak, and without her I feel lost. I guess I took those emotions out on you. I'm really sorry."

Raven wasn't really interested in what Beast Boy had to say. She clearly knew all of this and thought it was a pretty pour excuse, and then Raven thought about all of the times she had unleashed her anger on Beast Boy purely because she couldn't control it. "Beast Boy, don't worry about it. I accept your apology."

The two of them smiled at one another and walked to the door to head off of the roof together. When Raven and Beast Boy had reached the kitchen they found Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire still cleaning up the disastrous pizza mess from earlier. Raven walked over and began to help Starfire remove pizza sauce from the wall. Beast Boy walked over and apologized to everyone and started to help clean up, as well. When they had all finished the Titans walked over and sat on the couch to watch TV. As soon as they were all seat the alarm sounded.

Cyborg walked over to the computer. "It's Slade; he's down town destroying everything in site."

Robin got up of the couch and pointed to the door. "Titans let's go!"

Together all of the Titans fled the living room. When the Titans arrived down town it was a mess; buildings were crumbled, cars were destroyed, lamp post and signs were bent over, and the streets were ripped up completely in some areas.

Slade was about to put his fist through another car when he turned to see the Titans. "You, he pointed to Beast Boy, you ruined everything and now I'm going to kill you."

Slade rush forward and attacked Beast Boy head on before he even had time transform into anything. Slade threw Beast Boy into a building, filling the sky with smoke and dust. None of the other Titans could see Beast Boy or Slade. Suddenly, the smoke cleared and all they could see was Slade on top of Beast Boy strangling him. The titans moved forward, and out of nowhere Slade's robot army appeared.

Cyborg was growing tired of such trivial things. "Oh, man, not these things again. I hate these things."

The Titans engaged the robot army once more. Cyborg was blasting them with his sonic cannon, Starfire was shooting star bolts as fast as she could, Raven was surrounding groups of the robots with her dark aura and thrashing them into builds or anything else nearby, and Robin was slowly moving forward in the pack using his martial arts moves and gadgets. While all of this was going on Slade was still fighting Beast Boy.

Slade threw Beast Boy to the ground, leaned over top of him, and returned to strangling him. "All you had to do was stay out of it. I would have gotten what I wanted and you would have had your precious Terra back."

Beast Boy flipped Slade off of him. "What are you talking about?"

Slade went rushing toward him again. "I had found a way to bring Terra back. I was going to use her to destroy Robin and leave her in pieces for you to fix."

Beast Boy was outraged. He transformed into an elephant and with his trunk Beast Boy smashed Slade into buildings and cars. The rest of the team had finally made it through the vast amounts of robots only to see Slade being tossed into a wall near them.

Beast Boy was about to turned into a tiger. "I don't normally eat meat, but I heard spineless ells are over populated right now. So, I'm doing everyone a favor."

Beast Boy was coming closer, ascending upon Slade quickly when Robin stopped him. "Beast Boy, you can't! I know Slade deserves to pay for everything he's done, but killing him is not the answer."

Beast Boy turned to Robin and growled. He then continued to head for Slade. Beast Boy jumped onto Slade and began to attack, he was seconds away from killing and devouring Slade when Raven encased Beast Boy in a dark aura and thrust him backward. Beast Boy passed out, and Slade disappeared once again.

Robin turned to Cyborg. "Put Beast Boy in the T-Car, and meet me at the tower."

The Titans returned home and Robin decided to let Slade go for awhile. "Beast Boy injured Slade pretty badly; I don't think he'll be a problem for awhile."

Starfire looked over at Beast Boy, who was still out of it lying on the couch. "I just hope Beast Boy will be ok."

Cyborg put his hand on Starfire's orange shoulder. "Don't worry, Star. He'll be fine. Beast Boy just has to rest and take it easy. Although, I don't even want to think about what he'd be like if Rae hadn't stopped him."

Raven was sitting with her arms across her chest. "I just thought a rampaging Beast Boy would be worst than a trying and failing to be funny Beast Boy."

Everyone laughed and then Robin got up. "Well. I don't know about you guys, but I'm headed off to bed it's been a long day." Robin walked out of the living room and returned to his own. Shortly afterwards, the rest of the team followed, leaving Beast Boy to sleep on the couch.

The End.


End file.
